Consumers of wearable electronics and other electronic textiles (“e-textiles”) demand ever-increasing levels of performance and functionality. Such functionality can include biosensors as well as interfaces with other smart technology. Although e-textile technology is theoretically applicable to a wide range of industries and applications, in practice electronic garment designs differ from traditional circuit designs in ways that make them less robust and, as a result, less reliable.